Vincent Valentine's Valentine
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: Okay I'm resubmitting this story WITHOUT the Preview this time so I hope this works Post All Games and Movie AVALANCHE goes to Wutai for a Vacation but Yuffie and Vincent thinks that it's just another Mission because of a letter from Yuffie's Real Father Godo. What does the Letter say? Raited T You know Cid and Barrett
1. Vincent's Valentine

It had been a year since Vincent/Chaos had beaten Weiss and saved the world. All the members of AVALANCHE as well as Reeve Tuesti, And Shelke Rui, The newest members of the AVALANCHE Team, were gathered abored the Shera heading for Wutai. Tifa had thought that everyone needed some time off from missions and have a vacation. Everyone agreed to it, except for two people who weren't with the other members of AVALANCHE. Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine. Yuffie had her own Secret Mission. To face her father, Godo, at his Palace. He had sent her a letter not long before her last mission with Vincent saying that she was to return home to be married to a Prince from another village in Wutai. Of corse she didn't tell anyone about it not even her own partner, Vincent.

But as for right now She had Just been given a Tranquilizer by Vincent to help with her Air sickness and slept in her room abored the Shera. Vincent was guarding her door so that no one would desturb her. He reached in the collar of his cloak and braught out an envelope. Inside the envelope was the letter from Godo. He had accedintally picked it up from her floor. He began to read it.

"My only daughter Princess Yuffie Kisaragi You are ordered to return to Wutai as soon as possible I have found you the perfect husband and new Ruler of Wutai He is the Prince of the Naboring Village in Wutai and has asked for your hand in marrige it is of great importance that you MUST come home so that we may make preporations for your wedding The two of you are Wutai's Future and I know that you will live hapilly ever After Your 'Loving' Father Godo" Was what the note said.

Vincent took the letter to Cloud and Tifa and asked them to read it. "This is why she didn't want to come to Wutai...Ever since a few months ago She's been distant from me...This must be why" He said.

"Have you asked her what was wrong it's not like her to be Distant from anyone" Tifa said.

"She wouldn't answer when I did but maybe you might have more luck talking to her about this than I would" He said.

"I'll try but she's more open with you Vincent afterall you ARE her partner" She said.

"Plus you may not show it but you do care for her and I'll bet that right now you are worried for her because she has to go through an arranged marrige like this" Cloud said

"That Fuckin Son of a Bitch why would he put the brat through a fuckin Aranged Marrige AND SHE AIN'T EVEN AT THE PROPER AGE TO MARRY YET" Cid said.

"As of right now this Vacation as turned into a new mission The Mission is to get Yuffie out of this arranged marrige" Cloud ordered. Everyone but Vincent noded.

"But how will we do it we shouldn't mess in the affairs of another country's shit" Barrett said.

"But Yuffie is our friend" Tifa said.

"Guys I think it's best if I go on this mission alone...She's my partner...so this should be my mission to get her out of this Arranged marrige" Vincent said.

"No one should ever have to go through an arranged marrige especually if it's close to Valentine's Day and if it's to someone you don't know or even Love" Tifa said Sadly.

"Are you sure you can handle it alone Vincent" Cloud asked. Vincent Simply noded his head.

"But if I need help I'll ask for it But Yuffie Should know nothing of what we know about this At least that you guys know" He said. Everyone Noded.

"Vincent...Look at this" Cloud said as he hands him back the letter. "The Wedding is on Valentine's Day"

"That's next week" Tifa said.

"So how you gonna settle this By a battle If you win She can be allowed to marry whomver she wants and if he wins She will marry him" Cid asked.

"I'm hoping it doesn't resort to that but if it must then yes" Vincent said.

"Why don't you just Propose to her yourself Before we even Land You know how Toraditional Godo is That's why he's Doing this Arranged Marrige thing in the first place It's either that or Fight the man that wants to mary her As of Right now those are the only Traditions Wutai has Unless Ski knows one" Said a Voice from the doorway. Everyone Turned to see Tifa's Little brother Tirone with his glowing mako blue eyes looking at Vincent's crimson red ones.

"THAT AIN'T GONNA FUCKIN HAPPEN WE ALL KNOW HOW ANNOYING SHE IS TO HIM" Yelled Barrett. Vincent Grumbles.

"He doesn't think she's annoying Barrett After all He's used to her Hyperactiveness and has been used to it since she was little" Said another voice from behind Tirone. Everyone turned to see Cloud's Little Sister Skira rubbing her glowing mako green eyes. She had just woken up from her slumber.

"Skira's right I don't think she's as annoying as she used to be She's grown since the past few years since we first met" Vincent said.

Everyone but Skira and Tirone looked at Vincent in surprisement. No one has ever heard Vincent say someting like that about Yuffie before.

"Sounds like someone likes the brat a lot more than he thinks Don't you think so too Barrett" Cid said as he nudged Barrett on the arm.

"I agree with you The Vampire is in LOVE" Barrett said.

Vincent Grunted again and left the room but turned his head. "No one is to mention this to Yuffie about the letter from Godo" He said with the Swish of his cloak and walked back to Yuffie's door to guard.

When they Finally Landed in Wutai Everyone but Vincent, Yuffie, Skira, Tirone, Marlene, and Denzel left the Shera. Marlene and Skira were talking to Yuffie trying to get her to come out. "Yuffie Please come out you're gonna make 'him' worry" Skira said.

"No I won't come out There's something I have to do here before I go" Yuffie said.

"Why don't you let me talk to her You guys go on Ahead We'll catch up" Vincent said as he knocked on her door. "Yuffie it's me May I come in"

"Yeah I guess" Yuffie said from beond the door.

"Alright Good Luck Vince" Skira said as she, Tirone, Marlene, and Denzel left the Shera. Vincent Nodded then opened the door.

"What is so important that you can't come out of the Shera to see your home country" Vincent said calmly.

"My father is nothing but an inconsiderate cheep bastard and ALWAYS wanting me to marry someone he picks" She said.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it and tell him how you feel" He said.

"That's what I'm going to do but he probibly won't listen to me and I DON'T wanna marry someone that I've never met before...If I wanna get married I want it to be for love not for Uniting Kingdoms...But if I don't marry him then Wutai will be at war with itself" She said as she looked at him.

Vincent stayed Silent but thought to himself. 'If he wants to marry his daughter off to some man that she doesn't know then HE should be the one to marry him not her'

"I mean if He wants to marry me off to someone I don't know or probibly won't even LOVE then HE may as well marry the guy and NOT ME" Yuffie said.

"If you don't want to let your father down than Uniting your Kingdoms might be the only way you can keep him happy" He said.

"So you're saying that I should Marry the guy What's wrong with you I thought you were on my side Vincent Valentine" Yuffie said.

He frowned. "That's not what I meant Yuffie" he said.

"Then what do you mean Vincent I'm his ONLY Child He can't marry someone else off to him in order to unite the Kingdoms...look just Leave me alone" She said before she Walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

he sighs and sits on the bed. "Why did I have to say that Dammit I feel so Stupid" He said to himself.

"Daddy you need to go get her" Said a little white wolf pup with glowing red eyes looking up at him. "And tell her you're sorry for saying what you said and tell her what you REALLY MEANT"

"Yuki what do you mean by that" He asked.

"She means tell her that you love her and that YOU should be the one to marry her" A Small Silver worlf pup come out from underneath the bed.

"Silver...I do love her that much is true But it is a love as a father would to a daughter nothing more" He said.

"That's what you think" Said both of the female pups at the same time in a sing song voice.

He staired at his and Yuffie's Animal daughters confusingly. "Father just admit it you love mommy more than you think You've been dreaming about her every night since you came home From Defeating Omega right so all those dreams about her MUST mean that you love her" Said a Black wolf pup with glowing blue eyes fallowed by a similar wolf pup.

"Cerberus...Chaos...Who told you about the Dreams" Vincent asked.

"I did Uncle Vincent...Tirone told me so I told the puppies...You and Yuffie look great together plus you guys are already inseprable plus if she wants to marry someone out of love then it should be you she should marry EVERYONE knows that she loves you but she feels like you don't even care about her" Denzel's voice was heard beond the door.

Vincent was shocked though he didn't show it. Of corse he cared for her. But does he truely love her as more than what he thinks. Only time will tell. "Everyone cares for her no matter how annoying and hyperactive she is Even I care for her Sure she gets on my nerves but all that makes her who she is" He said as he looked at the door then to the four pups on the bed.

"See I knew you love her Uncle Vincent" Denzel said.

"Of corse I do but only as a father would to his daughter nothing more" Vincent said as he grunted.

"At least Someone Loves the girl" Cloud's Voice was heard beond the door.

"He's always loved her Cloud...You may not know this but Vincent Sorta Raised her" This time it was Tirone's voice that was heard.

"How could he have Raised her we met her before we met Vincent and we met him in a Coffin" Cloud Said.

"Well...Would it be okay if I told him Vincent" Tirone asked.

"It's best if I told him...but what I am about to tell you should never be repeated until I myself and Yuffie are ready to tell everyone else" He said.

"It's whatever you want Vin" Tirone said.

"Nineteen years ago a Friend of mine whom was also the Right hand man to Godo Came to the outskirts of Nibelheim with a year old Baby Girl in his arms...That baby girl was yuffie" Vincent explained how he first met Yuffie and how he raised her as his own as they all walked out of the Shera. "I was making her life as safe, Carefree and perfect as I could and...She rarely got in trouble But Four years ago something happened I was in the Kitchen making Lunch when I heard a gunshot from the livingroom where she was then...I felt three bullets pass by and hit the wall I looked over and noticed the Bullets from Cerberus I TOLD her not to mess with my guns...I thought she had gotten hurt so I ran to check on her and I was glad she wasn't hurt but I was angry with her for Disobeying me so I Grounded her like a father would but she got pissed and ran away...I first I thought that she would come back so I didnt worry for her as much as I do now but when she didn't come home I started to get a little worried thinking that she got hurt or something...But she must've found you guys and Decided to travel with you until you reached Nibelheim" He exclaimed.

Both Cloud and Denzel were surprised at how Vincent took care of Yuffie in the past. "I thought I saw Three Bullet holes in the livingroom wall...Yuffie looked at those holes for a long time before Tifa had to drag her away from them...She never told us why...she looked at them as if she was sad...So she was the one that made those holes...No wonder she was sad when she saw them" Cloud said as he smirked.

"Uncle Vincent What was Aunt Yuffie Like as a Child" Denzel asked.

"She...Was very rambunctious but most always fallowed orders...She didn't have any friends because of me being a monster and everyone called her a freak and a Monster's Girl...But that didn't stop her from trying...And she was always so Cheerful and did very well to hide her sadness from me at first but I caught on to her too soon than she thought" He exclaimed.

"But how come Godo didn't raise her He's her real father" Denzel asked.

"Because Godo only cared about himself, His money, His Kingdom, and his wife But never his own Daughter...But if Yuffie was a boy then he would've cared for him" He said.

"So how did he know that Yuffie was alive" Denzel asked.

"Just because Godo hasn't seen her for a long time doesn't mean that he doesn't know about me...but that's another story to tell some other time" He said as he spotted Yuffie underneath a blooming Sakura Tree with Tifa, Skira, and Marlene. With his enhanced hearing he knew that Yuffie was telling the girls about The same thing of what Vincent was telling the boys just now. He saw all the girls laughing at the fact of Vincent being a father figure to her.

"So now I don't know how he's gonna take it when he finds out that I really do have to marry this guy I don't even know" Yuffie said Sadly.

"I betchya he's gonna Challange him to a Duel and win the right for you to marry someone of YOUR choosing NOT of your fathers" Marlene said.

"I hope not I don't want to see him get hurt he's my Foster father after all...Every now and then when were alone I would call him 'Daddy Vinny' he would get soo irritated when I would call him that I was afraid that he might shoot me" Yuffie said as she giggled. The rest of the girls laughed with her.

"So Yuffie was Vincent like a father and a mother to you" Marlene asked as she calmed down.

"No Just a father...He's like the father I always wanted" She said.

"I still can't believe that our Moody old vampire Vinecnt Raised you since you were a todler Do you have pictures of when you were younger" Tifa asked.

"At the Mansion I do but I don't have many at the bar BUT I THINK I have a picture of me in Vinny's Cape when I was a Child SOMEWHERE at the bar" She said.

"What do you think they're talking about Uncle Cloud" Denzel asked.

"Me...Tifa can't believe that I raised Yuffie and asked her if she had any pictures of when she was younger" Vincent said. He saw Marlene and Tifa get up and ran back into the Shera Cloud and Denzel soon fallowed.

"Always the Protective boyfriend Aren't you Cloud" Tirone said.

"What about you and Skira...touch her and you're dead" Cloud said before he ran after Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene.

"He knows that I would never hurt Ski" He said to himself then he looked at Vincent as he looked at Yuffie and Skira. He looked into his crimson red eyes and smiled. "You always carry around a Scrapbook of her younger years don't you" Vincent Just noded.

"She even wanted some pictures of her with the Demons...Her Favorties were Galian...and Chaos...She always wanted to play with Galian as if he was a Giant dog...I was very surprised that she wasn't afraid of them when I told her about them...She had seen me transform into Galian one time when I had to fight some monsters that were invading Nibelheim...But after all the monsters were dead...She just ran to him telling him that he was Adrable...That's how I had to tell her about the Demons within my mind" He said.

"She is a brave one...But She grew up to who she is now because of you...But you have to admit you are starting to fall for her that much is definately true and I bet that she is falling for you as well" Tirone said.

"As I said before I love her as a father would to his daughter Nothing more" He said.

"That's not what your Wolf kids think...Wolves of their species can sense emotions no matter how feint it is so you should trust their instinks" Tirone said.

"They are Mako wolves that were long ago just regular wolves until Hojo took them and experimented on them like they did us" Vincent said.

"Right I hate hojo for what he did to all of us...I should get goin Looks like Skira's going back to the Shera That way you can have some alone time with Yuffie...But I think she's going to Godo's Palace soon So be on your guard and Be ready for what will happen" Tirone said as he snuck up on Skira and scared the living daylights outta her.

Vincent Walked towards yuffie who was still sitting under the Sakura Tree. "You goin to see Godo soon" He asked as she turned to him.

"Yeah I may as well see what the hell my old man wants" She said.

"I shall accompany you I too would like to see what he wants" He said as he sat down next to her.

"That's okay I can go by myself" She said.

"Don't argue with me I'm going with you wether you want me to or not" He said.

She sighed. "I can't make you Change your mind once it's made up...Fine you can come but stay on your guard Godo doesn't like me being around strangers so keep your distance alright" She said as she was about to stand up but was pulled back down by his clawed hand.

'I promise I'll find a way to get you out of this arranged marrige' He wispered in her ear Then kissed her forehead which made her blush. Not like this hasn't happened before or anything but this time was different. He held her in his arms tightly and protectively as she sat on his lap. They haven't been this close to each other since she was ten and was having the nightmares. "And no matter what I would never ever do anything to hurt you in any way" he said as they looked at each other.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Vinnie out of the both of you You are the best fahter I've ever had even if you aren't my real one but I still 'love' you anyways" She said which made him blush slightly but hid it with the collor of his cloak.

"I love you too" he said as he smiled then kissed her forehead once more before getting up picking her up with him then gently setting her on the ground. "We should see what Godo Wants" He held out his hand for hers. 'The sooner this is over the sooner the others can have their Vacation' He thought to himself.

"I'm twenty now I can't be seen holding someone's hand at this age unless if that man was my boyfriend or something" She said.

"Sorry...I forgot that you're no longer a little girl always wanting me to hold your hand everyday" He lied.

"Damn right I'm not" She said as she walked ahead of him. When they got to the palace Yuffie told the guards that Vincent was with her and they let him through. They went into Godo's Throne room and she bowed before her father. "Father I have returned from Midgar as requested but I do not understand why I must be in an aranged marrige and to someone that I have not met before"

"Welcome home my dear It is your Duty as a princess to marry and to keep the Royal bloodline flowing" Godo said.

Yuffie stood up to look at her father. "But father I do not want to be married off to someone that I have never met before if and when I marry I want it to be for LOVE not just cause it's tradition you of all people know that You married mom because you loved her" She said.

"But I also married her because she was a Princess the same as you" He said.

"But you two have known each other LONG since before you married THAT gave you time to fall in love I only have a week before I have to marry some Fansy Prince" She said.

"About that Y'see He is actually the king of his village not a prince plus I want to know that you will be taken care of Which I can cleary see that you have been taken care of Tell me who was it that took care of you when you were a baby I must thank them properly for Raising you to be so obideant" Godo said.

"I braught him with me he insisted on coming" She said as she pointed to the shadows to where Vincent was. he came out from the Shadows and Godo's eyes widened.

"Vincent Valentine YOU Raised my daughter" He asked Surprisingly. Vincent just noded.

"Wait you two KNOW Each other" Yuffie said as he staired at her two fathers.

"Let's just say I knew the man that braught you to me...In my days as a turk 'Kiba' and I were assigned to protect Lord Godo and the queen from assassins that were coming from Fort Condor...Once that mission was over Kiba decided to quit the Turks and become a servent to the queen on her permission in which she gladly accepted" He explained without taking his glowing red eyes off Godo.

"Your eyes...So you were experamented on weren't you Or are you in SOLDIER" He said vitiously.

"indeed I was experamented on but not by the people from SOLDIER like a friend of ours has...I was experamented on by a man named Hojo" Vincent said as he mentally cringed at the name.

"My Lord We need to make preperations for the Wedding soon Also Lord Runo has arrived to meet the Princess" Chekov's voice was heard beond the door.

"Ah Let him in Chekov" Godo said.

"Yes My lord...And Welcome Home Princess Yuffie" Chekov said before he/she left the room.

(((I forgot if Chekov was a boy or a girl Sorry)))

"Good to be home I guess" She said.

"My Lord Godo I have come as requested...Ah You must be Princess Yuffie It is an honor to meet you my dear I look forward to our wedding next week" A man's voice Probibly the age of fifty was heard behind them. He grabbed Yuffie's hand and kissed it.

"Yuffie this is Lord Runo the King of our naboring village he has asked for your hand in marrige" Godo said.

"But Father...he's so OLD I can't marry an old geezer that would be like I'm marrying Cid or Barrett" She said.

"Who are these Cid and Barrett you speak of" He asked.

"Friends of ours from AVALANCHE" She said.

Runo looked at Vincent and his eyes widened. "Vincent Valentine Is that you I almost didn't recignize you with your long hair and all but your features haven't Changed a day have you been using Moisturizer or did you use numerous Body Implants" Runo teased.

Vincent looked at him in surprisement then looked at him seriously. "You know Damn well how I still look twenty-seven despite my actual age" He said.

"Wait you know this old Geezer too Vince Who else have you met here while you was a Turk" Yuffie said surprisingly then put her hands on her hips.

"I guess I should thank you for taking care of my little girl You have raised her well But now we must leave to make preperations for her wedding I'm sure She would want you and your friends to come so I shall welcome you all to the wedding as her guests" Godo said.

"There ain't no way in the LIFESTREAM that I would marry an old man like him EVEN IF HE WAS THE LAST MAN ON SHINRA" She said.

"Yuffie...I'm an old man" Vincent said.

"I know but you're different in the best way possible You don't look like an old geezer unlike them" Yuffie said as she smiled.

"Come now Yuffie We have a Wedding to plan" Godo said as he got up from his Throne and walked away.

"Just a Minute Lord Godo" Vincent said as he looked at him. He turned to Runo. "Yuffie's Right...She shouldn't marry anyone whom her father chooses for her...So I challange you for Yuffie's Right to marry whomever she chooses"

"Preposterous you can't challange him...Can he" Godo said as he looked at Runo.

"Well his mother was Wutaian so yeah he can Becides we do have a score to settle So I accept your Challange We shall Duel at high noon February Twelveth that's two days before our wedding If you win she can marry whoever she wants...But if I win She'll marry me" he said Seductively.

"Alright You are allowed to spend time with her until the day before the Duel Understand Vincent Valentine" Godo said as he turned to the Tall man in black and red.

"I understand" Vincent said.

"Alright now leave my sight daughter I must speak to Lord Runo" Godo said. Yuffie left the room fallowed by Vincent and headed back to the Shera.

"Vince don't do this please" Yuffie said Worriedly.

"I Promised you I would find a way to get you out of this arranged marrige and fighting him is the only way...Don't worry I won't Loose" He said as he smiled at her.

"You better not loose or I'll kick your ass" She said.

"Don't worry I won't...I Would never hand you off to someone like him" He said.

"How do you know Runo anyway" She asked.

"When I furst became a Turk I had to protect a Wutain prince for assassins that were coming from Junon...Y'see his mother and father were killed by those same assassins when he was young and so they came back to try and finish the job" He explained.

"But he's not much Younger than you are Couldnt've he had protected himself or the guards protect him" She asked.

"There wasn't many people in his Village yet so there weren't many guards to protecthim at the time" He said.

She looked down in sadness then hugged him tightly burrying her face in his Chest making her Voice sound Muffled. "Please don't fight him 'Daddy' I don't want you to get hurt" She said.

He wrapped his Clawed hand around her weist and put his normal hand on her head hugging her tightly. "Yuffie we get hurt all the time on missions...just think of this as another mission for us" He said.

"But this is Different than a mission Vincent You're about to fight an old geezer as old as Cid and Barrett and the only wepons you have are your guns Cerberus, Hydra, Death Penalty, and Griffon and your gauntlet and You're running low on amunition for all but your Death Penalty and I don't want you to use your Death Penalty cause you taught me that no life no matter how bad they are sould die except for hojo" She explained.

He smiled. "I did Teach you that didn't I...Alright I won't use Death Penalty but I think I've got just enough ammo to last me the whole Duel" He said.

"Well Okay but if you run out in the middle of the battle then don't come CRYING to me for more" She said as she released him and crossed her arms with her back towards him.

He smiled then hugged her tightly once more with both arms around her weist and he kissed her Cheek and wispered in her ear. "I love you Yuffie"

She blushed madly and looked up at him. then looked over as she saw all four of their pups running toward them.

"What did Godo want mommy" Yuki asked.

"He wants me to marry someone that's really old but Daddy is gonna challange him for my right to marry whoever I want" She said as she picked Yuki and Silver up as Vincent picked up Chaos and Cerberus.

"If he wins than you should marry daddy mommy" Silver said.

"I can't marry him he raised me it'll be like marrying Godo" She said.

"Not nesisarally mother Father may have raised you as his own child but he isn't your real father nor is he a part of your family...AVALANCHE Family Yes but not a blood related family member" Cerberus said.

"Why are you so smart Cerby was it becaquse of the Experaments that Hojo did on mommy" Yuki asked.

"We will never know Yuki" Vincent said.

"You four should be getting to bed it's past your bedtime" Yuffie said as she and Vincent walked towards their rooms on the Shera which were right next door to each others. Cid had made a Special Dog door in the wall that connected Yuffie's room to Vincent's for the pups to fit through.

"Mommy can we sleep with daddy tonight" Silver asked.

"That's why Cid made you guys that door there" She said.

Yuki and Silver ran through the dog door and jumped on Vincent's bed. "Daddy Can we sleep with you tonight" Yuki asked.

"If it's fine with your mother" He said. He looked around and noticed that the boys were gone. "Where are your brothers"

"They went in mommy's room Whenever we come here then they go in there for some reason" Silver said as she layed down on Vincent's Pillow.

"Hey leave room for daddy's head Silver" Yuki said.

"It's alright Yuki she's fine where she is you can sleep there too" he said calmly and kissed their heads. "Now get some sleep both of you" He said as he left the room.

"Where are you going daddy" Yuki asked.

"To talk to Cloud and the other men I'll be back later get some sleep" He said.

He went outside the Shera where he saw Cloud watching Tirone talking to someone from afar. "Who's that boy he's talking to" He asked.

"I dunno I was talking to Tirone one minute then the next he's talking to him...he looks pretty pissed what do you think they're talking about" Cloud said as he looked at him

"I dunno but it looks like he's about to let out one of his Demons" Vincent said.

"Their fighting each other...But why" Cloud said in surprisement.

"I think I remember Tirone telling me something about this Wutaian boy named Runo that was raised by Rapists that killed his mother and father...He told me that he had fallen in love with Skira and now He's fighting to protect her from him...For eight years this has been going on...and Tirone has managed to win every battle he's had with him" Vincent Explained.

"So this Rapist in training has fallen in love with my sister" he said as he looked at Vincent with his glowing blue eyes wide. He loks back at Tirone. "And so Tirone has been protecting her from him for going on eight years now...Does Skira know about him" He asked.

"Tirone hasn't told her about him and he doesn't want any of us to tell her...He said that he will tell her...When the time comes...But He too has fallen in love with Skira...but is too afraid to tell her knowing that you will be angry at him" He said.

"So Tirone loves my little sister too huh hmm...I'll Give him a series of tests...If he passes them all then I will challange him to a duel...If he can Defeat me then I'll permit him to date her" He said. He turns to his Vampire-like friend. "Of corse he will have to have breaks for his Mako supply"

An hour later Tirone came back but was all bloodied and bruised. He knelt on one knee panting heavily. 'There's no doubt that he'll be back...and when he does I'll be ready for the next time we fight it'll be our last' He thought to himself. He stares at the ground till he sees Cloud's and Vincent's Shadows blocking his own. He looks up and sees Cloud looking at him blankly as was Vincent.

Cloud held out his hand for his. "So tell me about the guy that you just fought...Vincent told me that he was raised by Rapists that killed his parents and has taking a liking to Skira" He said.

Tirone explained everything about the young Runo to Cloud and about how both of them loved Skira but he would do anything to protect her from the Young Runo. he looks down in anger and yet sadness at the same time. "The next time I fight him...It'll be our last...But...I'm not sure if I'll be able to survive next time...But I have to try...For Ski's Sake" He said.

"You will survive Because once you've healed completely You're going to start training with me" Cloud said. "I'm gonna put you through a series of tests...If you can pass all of them then you'll fight me...If you can defeat me then you will be ready to fight him again" Both Cloud and Vincent helped him inside the Shera and into his and Skira's room.

When the boys went into the room Skira was on her bed reading a book. She looked up and her eyes widened. "Cloud what the hell happened to him" She said as she dropped her book and ran to him and set him on his bed.

"He was training too much I guess" Cloud lied.

"Tirone Lockhart We're on Vacation you shouldn't be training at a time like this" Skira said as she began to heal his wounds.

"We'll leave you two alone" Cloud said as he and Vincent left.

"I wasn't nesisarally training...I was fighting someone that I've been fighting with for eight years now...Let's just say that he and I are in love with the same girl but he wants to rape her so I need to do everyting I can to protect her from him...She's already been raped once as a child and I don't want to see her getting rapped ever again...She's my whole world...She's my reason to live Just like Yuffie is Vincent's reason to live and Tifa is Cloud's" He explained as he winced in pain.

"Ti...I'm so happy for you...You've found something to protect...I'll be right back I need to get some more bandages" She said as she got up and walked out of the room beginning to cry. She ran passed Cloud and into the medicine room.

"Hey what are y-...hey Ski...What's wrong" He asked as he walked over to his little sister and wrapped an arm around her sholders.

"He's found someone to protect and to fight for I wanna be happy for him I...I Can't" She said as she cried in his chest. "I love him brother I turely love him with all my heart But I-I can't bare to see him with another girl...he told me about this girl that he's protecting aguinced this boy that wants to rape her...They both fell in love with the same girl and he's willing to do anything to protect her"

"Skira...The one that he's protecting is you...He fell in love with you...I will approve you to date him but I won't approve of him to date you yet...He'll have to go through a series of tests which is also going to be his training to fight Runo one final time for you...if he passes the tests then he'll fight me...if he can beat me I'll permit him to date you" He said.

"Cloud...The next time I fight Runo I'll be sure to end this war between us once and for all With me as the Champion" Tirone said from the Hallway. Both Skira and Cloud looked up to see him leaning aguinced the wall with his hand on his arm.

"How long have you been standing there...How much did you hear" Cloud asked.

"All of it" He said.

"Ti what are you doing up out of bed You should be resting" She said as she got up and walked to him making him lean on her for support.

"I saw you crying and I wanted to know if it was something that I said that made you cry" He said.

More tears began to form in her eyes and she hugged him gently and kissed his Cheek. "No I'm alright now Thanks to my brother...Now come on let's get you back into bed" She said.

"So how did it go at the palace with Yuffie" Cloud saked as soon as he turned to Vincent who was coming from the oposite direction and couldn't see Skira or Tirone anymore. 


	2. Vincent's Valentine 2

"I have Challanged him to a Duel on the twelveth For Yuffie's right to marry Whomever she chooses...The King's name is Also Runo" Vincent said.

"A King I thought he was a Prince" Cloud asked as he looked at him.

"Godo Lied about him being a Prince...And let's just say I know what he's capable of in battle...He fights fare and square but he does have a Tendancy to cheat every now and then so I must be on my guard at all times...I can't afford to let my guard down for even a moment...The only good thing is that he doesn't kill when he wins a battle He lets them live...But I fear that this time may be different" He explained.

"Are you sure you want to go through this Vincent" Cloud asks.

"I can't let Godo Marry her off to someone that won't treat her right from the start So I have to challange him and win...For Yuffie's sake" He said.

"As Yuffie's addopted father You're doing the right thing but as her friend...You need to think things carefully about the match at hand...Find out his strategy and counter it" Cloud said. Vincent noded.

"What's going on Chocobo head" Yuffie asked as she walked into the room.

"Adult Cnversation get out" Cloud said.

"HEY I'm an Adult too" Yuffie said as she crossed her arms.

"We're talking about the match" Vincent said as he looked at her.

"oh...I better go get some supplies" She said sadly as she uncrossed her arms then left the room again.

"I'm worried about her Cloud Ever since I chalanged Runo she's been sad but I told her not to worry" he said.

"Usually when we tell them to not worry is often when they worry the most about us and...she has a right to be you're her foster father fighting aguinced someone that her real father chose for her to marry" Cloud explained.

"true...But I'm fighting for her just as Tirone is fighting for your sister" He said.

"I know...Makes me wonder if both Runos are related" Cloud said.

"Runo did have a son named after him but he died along with his wife...But they had a newborn son that they left behind...The boy will most likely be around Yuffie's age...Maybe about twenty-four" Vincent said.

"Skira, Yuffie, and Tirone are twenty and Tirone told us that the Runo guy that he's fighting aguinced is twenty-four" Cloud said.

"It is possible that the Runo Tirone is fighting aguicned...and the Runo I'm fighting are related...But we won't know for sure" He said.

'Then I guess I'll have to ask old man Runo himself' Yuffie thought to herself as she was spying on the two Moody men then walked towards the Palace. When she entered the Palace She found Old man Runo looking through a scrapbook he had found in the library.

"You were so adorable as a baby princess Reminds me of my late son" He said.

"I have a Questiopn to ask you Lord Runo" She said.

"Enough with the formalities Princess after all we will be married next week Now what is it that you want to ask me" He said.

"A friend of mine is fighting aguinced someone to protect the woman he loves from him...I overheard him tell Vincent and the Woman's older brother that he's twenty-four years old...The same age as your Grandson would be...Tell me Is Runo a royal bloodline name" She explained.

"Yes My son was named Runo and his Son was also named Runo so that would make my Grandson Runo the third. I told him that he should marry you but he already had another woman in mind that he wanted to marry...He said that her name was Skira Strife A beautiful name for our kingdom but he keeps fighting aguinced a boy named Tirone Lockhart...Judging by your expression you know the two" He said.

"Cloud would never let his sister marry a Rapist in training...I betchya YOU were the one that killed your own son and Daughter-in-law Just so that you could raise your grandson in the ways of raping" She said angerly.

He looked at her then smiled seductively. "I guess you found me out But that's to be expected since you were raised by Vincent himself...But I only taught him in the ways that I was taught...Y'see My parents were killed by rapists and then in turn the Rapists raised me as their own" he said.

Her eyes widened. Just then Godo comes into the room holding Cerberus by the Scruff. "What the hell is this mutt doing in my Palace" He said angerly.

"Mother" Cerberus Said as he looked at Yuffie.

"Cerberus What are you doing here Godo Let him go" Yuffie said.

"This MUTT Is your SON" Godo said as he looked at her then looked at Cerberus. He then threw Cerberus on the ground. Cerberus yelped in pain then quickly tried to get up and ran to Yuffie.

"I can explain" She said as she picked him up and looked at Godo meanly. "His and his brother and sisters' REAL mother died when they weren't old enough to be weened from her yet so I took them in last winter and now I'm their Mo-"

"I don't wanna hear anymore just get out of my sight Guards Kill this beast and find his siblings and kill them too" Godo said.

"NO" Yuffie said before she ran from the guards that were trying to grab Cerberus Protecting him with her life.

Vincent sensed that something was wrong and started looking for Yuffie. He came acrossed Skira who was reading her book again with Tirone fast asleep on his bed with his head on her lap with her hand gently stroking his hair. "Sorry to bother you but have you seen Yuffie" He asked.

"Last time I saw her she was talking to Shelke and Tifa" She said barely glancing at him.

"Thank you " He said as he left the room. He found Shelke, Marlene, and Tifa having tea in the kitchen. "Have either of you seen Yuffie" He asked.

"She wanted to talk to Daddy about something" Marlene said.

"What's the matter Vincent Valentine" Shekle asked.

"I fear that something might be wrong" He said before he left to find Barrett. he asked everyone around the Shera but no one knew where she went. He went back to his room to check on the female pups. he sat on his bed and started stroking the pups' fur. Then Chaos came in. "Chaos...Where's your brother" he asked as he looked at him worriedly.

"He fallowed mother back to the palace to talk to Runo but that was an hour ago" Chaos said.

"Chaos come in do you read me" Cerberus's voice was heard on Chaos's lisence which was also a communicator that Cloud told Cid and barrett to make for the wolves.

"I'm here what's going on Where are you" He asked.

"We're in trouble Godo just told his guards to find all four of us and sentenced us to death" Cerberus said.

"What Why" Vincent said in surprisement.

"Because we're Mother's adopted kids and Godo didn't want to listen to what Mother had to say about us" He said.

"Why would Yuffie go back to the palace without anyone by her side" Vincent asked.

"She wanted to talk to the old man about that Runo kid Turns out that The Runo Tirone fights with all the time is the old man Runo's Grandson and he killed his own son and daughter-in-law just so that he could raise that runo in the way he was raised...I'll explain the rest IF I survive" he said.

"GODO STOP THIS WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS" Vincent heard Yuffie's voice as she was running from the guards.

"Chaos Stay here and watch over your sisters I'll let everyone know what's happened and they'll protect you I'll go save Yuffie and Cerberus" Vincent said before he ran out the room. He told everyone to meet up in the front of the Shera and told them what was going on and asked everyone to protect the pups while he went to save Yuffie and Cerbeus.

"We're going too Vincent" Tifa said.

"You're gonna need help Keeping the guards off your feet" Cloud said as he put his Buster sward on his back.

"Thank you Cloud...Tifa" he said as he noded his head in aknoledgement.

"While you three are out kickin Wutai Guard asses We'll stay here and look after the pups" Skira said.

"So leave the pup patrolin ta us" Barrett said.

The three of them noded their heads and ran towards the palace. "JUST DON'T KILL YERSELVES" Cid yelled at them.

When they got to the palace they saw Yuffie surounded by guards with Cerberus held tight in her arms. "I won't let any of you kill my son" She said. 'And me without my Conformer' She thought to herself. Just then she heard Gunshots and four guards fell to the ground holding their legs. "Vinny" She said happily.

He ran toward her and stood infront of her and Cerberus. "Leave this child alone he has not done a thing wrong" he said as he held his arm out to the side. After a while of only wounding the Guards they went back to the Shera.

Cerberus looked down in sadness. "I'm sorry father I didn't mean to put myself in danger...I just wanted to see where mother was going off to" He said sadly.

Vincent looked at him then pucked him up hugging him tightly. "It's alright Your safe for now...But we have to take you, your brother, and your sisters to a safer place the Shera isn't safe for you anymore" He said worriedly.

"I think I know a place far from the villages that they can hide There's a cave towards the end of the country As long as there's someone from AVALANCHE watching over them while we're dealing with the things going on here we won't have to worry about them" Yuffie said.

"How do you know of this cave yuffie" Vincent asked.

"When I ran away I uhh Kinda came to Wutai and hid in the cave for a while but NO Wutaian found me there" She said.

"Alright we'll hide them there for now but who will watch over them" He asked.

"Since it'll take a while for Tirone to heal I was thinking him and Skira plus they have four wolves that can help them and teach them how to hunt for food and do other things wolves do" She said.

"Alright...but Are you sure that they won't mind" he asked.

"I hope they don't mind...But first we have to bandage Cerberus up Cause When Godo found out about them being my Adopted children he threw him on the ground and I think he broke some things" She said as she looked down at Cerberus.

"I'll take him to the infermery to get him X-rayed and bandaged" he said as he picked Cerberus up as Gently as possible. "In the meantime I want you to inform Skira and Tirone about the Situation"

"Alright" She said as she left the room and walked toward Skira's and Tirone's room.

An hour later Yuffie was in her room drawing a map that led toward the cave. Skira had told her that they would take the pups to the fave the next morning and that they would pick them up on the Shera when the whole deal is over. Vincent walked into the room with Cerberus sleeping in his arms. "How is he Vinny" She asked worriedly.

"He broke a couple disks in his back and sprained his front left leg and his heind right leg but he should be completely healed within a few months" He said sadly.

"That's a releif I'm glad it wasn't something serious and needed surgery" She said as she sighed in releaf. "Tomarrow morning Skira is gonna take the pups to the cave Her taking the girls on Griffon and Tirone taking the boys on Hydra with Lanuka and Tsuki fallowing them close behind...Once when this whole ordeal's over I'll contact them and then we'll pick them up...Now you won't have to worry about them when your fighting Old man Runo"

"Yuffie will you please Refrain from calling him an old man He is much younger than I am" Vincent said as he sighed.

"Vincent Your immortal You can't help staying young and healthy looking...I don't care how old you really are I just don't wanna marry an old man that actually shows his true age" She said.

"So your saying that if you had to marry someone that was a lot older than you You would want them to be like me Correct" He asked.

"...More or less" She said as she looked off to the side then looked back at her Map drawing. You should get some sleep I'll go tomarrow and get you some supplies for your match"

"You should get some sleep as well Yuffie" He said.

"I will after I get this map done" She said.

"Alright don't stay up too late" he said before he walked out of the room and went into his own room shutting both dors behind him. He looked at his bed and noticed that Yuki was fast asleep but Silver was looking at him. "What's wrong Silver"

"Mommy soo wants to marry you if you win daddy...Mommy's love for you is more than that of a Father/Daughter kind But if a Boyfriend/Girlfriend kind...Maybe even a Husband/Wife kind...Though she thinks that it's wrong eventhough Cerberus and Chaos told her that you aren't really Blood related to her...Which means that the two of you have a Chance at true happiness...So when she says that she Loves you daddy She really means it While when you say that you love her It's only of a Father/Daughter love" Silver explained.

"...Perhaps...Maybe I love her as much as she loves me but I am not completely sure yet" He said.

"I hope I ain't becoming like Aunt Tifa when it comes to her being a 'Matchmaker' as they call her...Tsuki is becoming more like Aunt Tifa with the matchmaking skill while Lanuka is becoming the Mother hen of our wolf clan Griffon is like Cloud and Hydra is like you" She said.

"I am starting to notice that about Skira's and Tirone's wolves" He said.

"But mommy says that Tsuki and Lanuka have another woman's kindness and fondness of flowers...I saw pictures of her once at the bar...The one that wore pink a lot" Silver said.

"That was Aeris She did have a fondness for flowers...and all of you girls have her kindness even you and Yuki" he said as he laid down on his bed with his head between the two female wolf pups. "Now get some rest Silver"

"Alright Goodnight daddy" She said before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Silver" He said.

It was now the day of the match Vincent was loading his Cerberus and putting away the rest of his bullets where they go when he needed to reload. He looked at his Curberus in sadness. 'I wonder how Cerberus is feeling' He thought.

"Vincent...It's almost time" Cloud's voice was heard at his door.

"Where is Yuffie" He asked.

"She's with Tifa Shekle and Cid...Barett took Denzel and Marlene to where Skria, Tirone, and the wolves are So that they could be far from the fight...You had better win this or you'll have to say goodbye to your little girl and the pups today" He said.

"I will not loose I assure you...And Yuffie would never let our children die and neither will I" He said as he tightened his holster on his leg.

"Why aren't you using Death Penalty" Cloud asked.

"Yuffie told me not to so I am using one of my others instead" He said.

"But if you use Death Penalty then you'll win a lot sooner" He said.

"I am aware of that but Yuffie told me not to use it so I will not" He said.

"Do you have enough Ammo for Cerberus" He asked.

"I should have enough to last me the whole match" He said.

"So are you goin to kill him" He asked.

"We may have a score to settle but it depends on if he cheats or not" He said as he put Cerberus in it's holster then walked out of his room on the shera. He looked into Yuffie's room and notices that there was a note on her bed. He walked in and picked the note up and began to read it.

"Be careful Vincent Godo told me that Runo is a Sharpshooter just like you and will aim for your vital spots...I would Suggest shooting him in the head or in the heart but try and shoot him before he shoots you...I love you so much and I don't want you dying on me or our kids so come back to us alive...I'll be waiting for you in the Palace Godo says that I can't watch the fight between you and Runo for Leviathin knows why Don't worry about me or the pups we're all safe and sound the pups are with Tirone and Skira along with Denzel and Marlene at the cave...If you loose and died...Then I would just follow you and not even marry Runo So you'd better win for me" Was what the note said.

"What's that Vincent" Cloud asked.

"A note from Yuffie...Another reason why I cannot die in this duel" He said.

"What'd she say" He asked.

"That if I died then she would soon follow and not marry Runo" He said.

"Then you had better win and that's an order" Cloud said Vincent Noded his head.

It was time for the Duel Everyone was standing around Runo and Vincent as they stood face to face ten feet away from each other. "I didn't know this would be some fuckin western shoot out I woulda made the vampire ware a cowboy hat and spurs" Cid commented as he took a puff of his cigarette.

Barett wistled a tune like you would here in Western movies

Vincent cringed at the memory of him looking like a western cowboy as well as hearing Chaos laughing his ass off within his mind. That image reminded the both of them of Halloween when Yuffie was six. 'Shut up you wreched demon' He thought to him.

(Oh come now host I have to admit that was a good halloween) Chaos laughed.

'You wouldn't stop laughing for a month after that night' He thought.

(Get ready host the duel is starting to begin) Chaos said.

'I can see that now Shut up' He thought.

The two men stood for a couple of minutes and then when the wind kicked up they both quickly braught out their guns and shot at each other. Vincent shot him in the left leg, right arm, stumach, and just a millimeter apart from the heart while Runo shot Vincent in the right leg, left arm, Just grazed the side of his neck, and grazed his left side. They both fell to their good kneez.

"You haven't lost your touch Valentine but you will not win I will make sure of that" Runo said. He got up and limped over to Vincent. He knelt down and wispered into his ear. "When Yuffie and I have intercourse on our wedding night I will make sure she bleeds while she screams for mercy"

Vincent's eyes widened and unnoticable to others he raised his Cerberus and Shot him through the heart which made him fly backwards his corpse landing on his back as blood bled out of his mouth. He stands and looks at the corpse in anger as the wind blew his hair to the right.

"Unbelievable...T-The winner is...Valentine" Godo said with his eyes widened.

"GRANDFATHER" yelled a man from afar. Everyone looked and seen the Young Runo Running towards the Old man Runo Then Looked at Vincent. "You killed my Grandfather"

"Your grandfather Challenged Vincent to a Duel and Lost Runo" Tirone's voice was heard. He and Skira walked into the circle."It's time to end this war between us"

"Tirone Lockhart You are not going to fight him Are you" Tifa said motherly.

"Tifa...This is a war between us that we must finish Right here Right now" Tirone said as he looked at his older sister.

"You are not strong enough and not competely healed from your last fight" Cloud said.

"Brother's right Ti...Please let's just go back so that you can rest and heal" Skira said.

"I can't do that Ski...This last match will decide wether or not you will be with Runo...And I can't allow him to have you" He said.

"What is the meaning of this Prince Runo" Godo asked.

"Lord Godo I have fallen in love with the most beautifulest Pesent girl I have ever seen I want to make her my own but This man will not give her to me...For eight long years I have been fighting him and asking him for her hand in marrige but denies me every time and he isn't even her brother" he half lied.

"I am her older brother and I will not let you have her...She already has someone pretious to her and he has always been protecting her even when I wasn't around her...So I will not allow you to take my sister away from this man" Cloud said as he stepped forward.

"That is why this Last match will decide everything Runo" Tirone said.

"...Guards Take the girl and Valentine to Yuffie in the palace infermary" Godo said.

The guards did what they were told and escorted Skira and carried a now knocked out Vincent to the palace infermary. Cloud tried to stop them from taking Skira away but Tifa stoped him.

"She will be with Yuffie" Tifa said.

"We finish this here and now" Tirone said as his fingers turned into claws and his teeth turned into fangs and Red fur started to form on his skin his nose turning into a snout. He growled vitiously at Runo then he attacked him Grabbing his chest and digging his claws into it.

"No way He didn't tell me that he can turn into a Demon" Tifa said surprisingly.

"He and Skira are much like Vincent and I...They house three demons within themselves each...one of them is the bretheren to Galian...that is why Galian's fur is blue but his bretheren's fur is red...Or so what Vincent and Skira Told me" Cloud explained.

The battle between Young Runo and Tirone seemed like it lasted for many hours both their wounds from the last battle weren't completely was not himself anymore. Tirone's inner red Galian had taken full control of his body and ripped Runo's lims one at a time then dug his claws into his heart therefore killing him. When all was said and done Tirone took full control of his body once again but fainted from loss of blood and exaustion. He was rushed to the infermary where Vincent was now being treated by Yuffie and Skira soon started to treat Tirone's wounds. Mere days later Vincent woke up to his own bed on the Shera. He looked around and noticed that Yuki and Silver were sleeping soundlessly on his pillow.

He smiled sighing in releif that his girls were still alive. And if his girls were alive then so were his boys. He looked over and saw Chaos and Cerberus sleeping on the chair. He struggled to raise his arm and pet the littlest girl Yuki. She began to open her eyes and wagged her tail then licked his nose. "Daddy you're awake" She wispered happily trying not to wake her brothers and sister.

"I'm so glad that you're all still alive" He wispered to her.

"It was because of mommy that we're still alive and Now she can marry whoever she wants now because of you daddy" Yuki said.

He struggled to sit up. "Where's your mother" He asked.

"She's with Aunt Tifa but she told me that if you ever tried to get up before you were completely healed then she would 'kick your ass all the way to Nibelheim' and those were her exact words" Silver said as she yoaned.

"Silver watch your language" Vincent said as he looked at her.

"We're glad your alive daddy" Both girls said as they rubbed their snouts beneath his hands.

"Seems like someone's awake" He heard Cloud's voice by the doorway. He walked in and leaned aguinced the red walls of his room. "Not long after you won your battle Tirone finished his war between the other Runo and he won eventhough...he wasn't completely healed or ready for it"

"Where's he at now" Vincent asked.

"In Skira's room resting on his bed...He let his Red Gallian take full control of his body Why would he do that" He asked as he looked at him.

"Love...makes you do crazy things when caught in it's grasp" He said. "Speaking of Tirone Are you still going to test him to see if he is worthy of your sister"

"Nah I've decided after I saw his battle that He can be with her...He told me once that their demons don't cause them trouble at all" He said.

"Gallian has been quiet these past couple of weeks...Chaos doesn't bother me much at all since the battle with Omega...But Hellmasker and Death Gigas are still routy as ever" He said as he smirked.

"About time some of them started calming down" Cloud said. Vincent starts to stands up but is gently pushed back down in his bed. "I know you wanna see Yuffie I'll bring her in here now" He walked out of the room then five minutes later Yuffie walks into the room shutting the door behind her.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes then she hugs him tightly. "I thought we were gonna loose you again" She cried in his sholder. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. When she moved away from him she wiped her eyes. "Godo says that I may have a right to choose who to marry now but he still wants me to marry tomarrow"

"The kids have been giving me clues and hints as to who you would want to marry yet you think it is forbidden...Like marrying your own father" He said witha slight blush on his cheeks but hid it with the collor of his cloak.

Yuffie Blushed madly then looed at the pups angerly.

"It's what we do mommy/Mother" All four pups said all at once.

"But it isn't forbidden I mean he's not your real father He's not a blood related member of your family...Sure he's an old fart desquised as a twenty-seven year old but he can't help that He still fights as if he were young again" Yuki said.

"Plus you'll be with him as well as us Forever and ever Since you have a demon inside you as well and is now Immortal" Silver said.

"Guys you weren't supposed to say anything about Sairiyuna" Yuffie said.

"It's alright Yuffie...I already know about Gallian's daughter" He said as he grabed her chin with his thumb and forefinger making her look at him. He kissed her lips gently. Her eyes widened making her body go stiff. When he broke the kiss he looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Yuffie Kisaragi...You are the only person I would want to spend forever with...I didn't realize how I truely felt for you until Runo told me what he was goin to do to you on your wedding night...I wasn't about to hand my little girl off to someone like him and know that you wouldn't be treated right" He hugged her tightly.

"Vinny...I love you too" She said as she kissed his lips. "And you're the one that I want to marry tomarrow" She said.

"HEY...We're gonna spend forever with you guys too REMEMBER" Said the four pups which made Both of them laugh.

Meanwhile in Skira and Tirone's room Skira was reading her book as she glanced at Tirone's sleeping figure every now and then. His body from the Torso down was blanketed in white bandages. His eyes Gently opened as he heard Skira humming a calm tune. He looks around the room with his eyes and sees Skira reading her book. He smiles softly and lovingly at her without her noticing. "Whatchya readin there Ski" He asked which made her jump.

She looked at him. "Jeez you scared the Shit otta me Ti...How long have you been awake" She asked as she put her bookmark in her book and got up then sat on his bed.

He struggled to sit up but she pushed him down. "I just now woke up to your sweet humming" He said sweetly.

"Cloud told me that You let your Red Gallian take full control of your body...Why did you do that You KNOW that when you let your demons take FULL control of your body Your Mako will get deathly weak" She said just before she started to get up but he grabed her arm and pulled her back down.

He struggled to get up once again gently grabbing her hand. He looks into her eyes. "He knew that I wouldn't be able to win because of my condition so he offered to help...Plus Love makes you do crazy things when you're in it" he said just before he kissed her forehead. "I faught Runo because I didn't want him to steal you away from me...And I definately did NOT want him to rape you...I couldn't bare to see that happen to you again" He hugged her tightly. "You are my whole world...My whole life...I'll do the best I can with your brother to proove myself that you are for me...I know he said that he will let you date me but I cannot date you until I proove myself worthy of you"

She gave him a peck on the lips. "But you are worthy of me I don't care what my brother says I've known you longer than him and for many years he and Tifa thought that we were dead And he knows that I am an adult and I can choose for myself who I can have as a boyfriend so I don't give a fuckin shit on what my brother thinks" She said as she kissed his lips gently as she began to cry.

"Hey watch your language Skira You know how I don't like hearing you cuss" They heard Cloud's voice from the door.

They both turned to him seporating quickly. "Sorry brother" She said as she blushed madly but tried to hide it with her hair.

"...Tirone-" He began to say before he was interupted.

"I Promise as soon as I'm completely healed I'll start on my training" Tirone said.

"Don't worry about that...You've showed me more than enough courage, love, and compassion for my sister that there is no need for that anymore" Cloud said.

"Y-you mean to say that w-we can date" Skira said surprisingly.

Cloud nodded his head. Skira shreiked in joy and happiness then gently pounced on Tirone. Cloud smirked then looked at Tirone and Skira both seriously. "But if I see her pregnant or with hickeys anywhere on her body you're dead Lockhart" He said.

"Come now Cloud let them be I know my brother and he would never do anythig to her until they're both married and ready for such a big responcability" Tifa said as she walked in the room.

"My sister's right Cloud...I love your sister very much but I would NEVER EVER Do anything to her until after we're married and unless she wants me to" Tirone said as he squeezed Skira's hand.

"...You're a good man Tirone and you better Keep to your word" Cloud said just before he left the room grabbing Tifa's hand making her fallow him. She shut the door behind her.

"I should go back to the palace and tell Godo the news" Yuffie said as she stood up then looked around at the pups. "Make sure that your father doesn't get up from that bed this time" She said.

"Ma'am Yes ma'am" All four pups said.

That night Yuffie came back from the palace. She peeked into Vincent's room and saw that he was fast asleep with a small smile on his face. She was about to shut the door when he heard him call her name. She peeked in and seen that he was wide awake now and was looking at her with soft crimson eyes. "Y-Yes Vinny" She said as she walked into the room shutting the door behind her. "Do you need something...Am I in trouble"

"You're not in trouble Just sit down" He said. She did what she was told and sat down but he gently grabbed her weist and made her lay down becide him. He wrapped his arm around her and started to play with her hair. "What did your father say about us" He asked.

"He thinks it's crazy and that I was better off marrying Old man Runo...But I told him that I love you not Runo and that I don't care if you're older than Runo was and that you raised me...Afer a while of explaining everyting he acccepted that I can marry you tomarrow...So you are gonna be his son-in-law" She said as she looked at him. He smiled then kissed her lips gently.

"So what's gonna happen after we're married...Will he let us go home or-" He began to say before he was interupted.

"I'm not sure but I hope he lets us go home...I want the kids to see where their parents grew up...I don't want them to grow up in my hometown I want them to grow up where I grew up...I want them to grow up at the mansion in Nibelheim" She said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Then let's hope he let's us go home so that our family can grow up where you grew up" He said.

"Oh and By the way You're gonna wear a tux Father showed me the dress I'll wear and the Tux you're wearing and there's no turning back but you'll love the colors" She teased.

Vincent Blinked in surprisement then noded his head. "I trust you" He simply said.

"He's also letting me choose who will be my Maid of Honor, Brides maids, Flower girl, and ring Ring bearer...But he's letting ME choose who's gonna be your best men" She said with a giggle.

"And I bet you have everything all figured out don't you" He said.

"Yes...Yes I do" She said as she smiled wide showing her pearly white teeth.

"But do they know about tomarrow" He asked.

"I told Skira, Tirone, Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene but not the old Geezers I'll surprise them somehow" She said.

"And how are you gonna do that" He asked.

"Well they are gonna be there for your support I'm gonna tell them that You may have won my right to marry whomever I want but he took that away so he told you that you have to marry me in which you tried to deny but he told you that you didn't have a Choice" Yuffie told him her plan with small giggles in between.

He smiled then kissed her lips once more. "We should get some sleep...by this time tomarrow you won't be Yuffie Kisaragi anymore" He said.

The next day everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Marlene was the Flower girl, Denzel was the Ring Bearer, Tirone, Cloud, Cerberus, Chaos, and Nanaki were the Best men, Cid and Barett were the Supporters, Skira was the Maid of Honor, Tifa, And Silver and Yuki were Bridesmaids. Cloud, Tirone, Chaos, Cerberus, and Denzel were in a dressing room getting ready. Everyone wore red and black Tuxes including Vincent while Chaos, Cerberus, and Nanaki wore red and Black Bow ties. "Damn I haven't worn a Tux since I was in the Turks...Swore to myself that I would never wear one again" Vincent said.

"Are you nervous Uncle Vincent" Denzel asked.

"No...Not at all" He said.

"Why not You've only just confessed your love to her yesterday and already your getting married I thought that a true commitment like this takes a long time to form" Denzel asked.

Vincent just grumbles. An hour later he was standing by the Alter with everyone waiting on the Bride to come out. Skira was holding Yuki and Tifa was holding Yuki as they wore frilly collors while Tirone was holding Cerberus and Cloud was holding Chaos. Barett and Cid were standing becide Cloud with Drunk looks on their faces. The Doors opened and saw Yuffie in a Red and black sweetheart neckline Wedding dress with her arm linked with Godo's as the "Hear comes the bride" Song was being played. They slowly walked towards the alter. Vincent's eyes widened as he looked at his beautiful bride.

"Damn never thought we'd see Yuffie in a dress" Cid said drunkly.

"What's this all about I don't get it" Barett said drunkly.

Once when Yuffie was at the alter and Godo was sitting down the wedding was under way. once when Vincent and yuffie said their Vows the Paster told them to kiss the bride. "Wait Kiss the bride...that means...WHAAAAT THE BRAT AND THE VAMPIRE ARE GETTING MARRIED HOW...WHY" Cid and Barett said drunkly at the same time.

Yuffie giggled once she'd kiss her new husband and looked at the Drunkies. "That's right and now there's nothing you can do about it" She said happilly.

Once when everything was all said and done and the newly weds were leaving the alter fallowed by their Best men, Bridesmaids, and the maid of honor, the two supporter drunks stayed behind deciding who should walk off first. after arguing they both decided to go together. Cid Linked his arm with Barett's and they walked not remembering that there were stairs in front of them and so they fell flat on their faces on the floor. When Yuffie threw the Boquet of flowers Skira caught them then looked at Tirone and smiled as a blush appeared on her face. After the wedding was over everyone changed back into their original clothing. Skira was in her room changing back when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" She said before she put on her shirt. Tirone walked into the door with something behind his back. "What's wrong"

"T-There's something I forgot to give you before the wedding...happy Valentine's Day" He said before he handed her a Boquet of red flowers. But inside the boquet was a small velveteen box. "D-Don't tell Cloud about this...He'll kill me if he knew"

"Oh I forgot it is Valentine's day and Ti their beautiful" She said as she smelled the red flowers. She looked at the Velveteen box and opened it. Inside was a gold ring band with gems of all colors around it. Her eyes widened. "T-Tirone I-I...I dunno what to say"

"Skira I love you so much and I want to spend the REST of my life with you someday...Someday when I get your brother's aprooval...It's a Promise ring" He said.

"Oh Ti I love you too...And I'd love to marry you if my brother wasn't such an over protective Father figure to me" She said before she kissed his lips.

Godo had accept his daughter's request to go back home with her friends as long as she would tell him once she becomes pregnant. everyone was on their way back home a few days later. "WEEEEEELL WE WAS ON OUR WAY TO WUTAI FOR A VACATION...BUT INSTEAD TO THE VAMPIRE AND THE NINJA IT WAS A MISSION...HER FATHER WANTED TO MARRY HER OFF TO SOMEONE SHE DIDN'T LOVE" Cid Sang as he drove the Shera home.

"SO THE VAMPIRE HAD TO FIGHT AND KILL THE MAN THAT WANTED TO MARRY HER...NOW HE AND THE NINJA ARE COMING HOME AS HUSBAND AND WIFE" Barett sang along with him.

"Would you two Drunkies STOP SINGING" Tifa said Angerly.

"God I thought they would Never Shut up" Yuffie said as he laid down on the Couch Laying her head on Vincent's lap.

Five years later Yuffie and Vincent were sitting on the couch while Silver and Chaos whom were now adult wolves like their brother and sister were looking after two five year olds. The little girl had a Red headband on her forehead while the boy had a green headband around his head keeping his long black hair out of his eyes. Yuffie rubbed her enlarged stumich as she looked up at Vincent. They kissed each other's lips Passionately.

"I love you...Mrs. Valentine" Vincent said quietly Just before he kissed her once again. 


End file.
